


Let's Steal A...Family

by RubyEyes



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyEyes/pseuds/RubyEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keylan Ford is Nathan's daughter with his first wife. She comes to Leverage Inc. for help to find her son, Nathan's grandson, who she believe's been kidnapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Look who's come for a visit

**Author's Note:**

> This story is still a work in progress. (I just can't let the show go :-D )

I had let myself into the LEVERAGE Building. It was dark and empty. I was wringing out my black long sleeve shirt after being caught in a torrential Los Angeles down pour. I slipped my still wet shirt on , I was then wringing out my jeans standing in a pair of black lace boy cut shorts. I heard the unmistakable sound of a gun cocking. I spun around, my wet chin length bangs that had come loose. I saw two men, one black, with a scary looking gun. A white guy without a gun. The one without the gun spoke first. “Darlin, you picked the wrong building to dry out in” he said, I went to move to put my pants on when the one with the gun moved. “Whoa honey!! I am just getting my pants, seeing as ya’ll are strangers” I said he nodded, “Whoa there, first toss’m here” No Gun said. I did. “H, go check her out” “Nope” “Someone’s gotta frisk her man, “Why me?” No Gun just looked at him like he was crazy. “Go frisk her” “How about none of you frisks her” I said spinning around. “Satisfied?” he nodded, “Can I have my pants please?” No Gun tossed them at me, just as a man with black curly hair came in. “Eliot, Hardison, where’s are the drinks?” he said stopping when he saw me. “What the hell are you doing here?” “Nice to see you too Nathan” “Wait, Nate you know her?” Gun said. I looked at Nathan, “Wanna field that one Nathan?” I said sweeping my waist length hair to one side. “Eliot Spencer, Alec Hardison, this is Keylan Ford, Keylan this is Hardison and Eliot” the comical looks as they put it together. “Ford?” No Gun said I took a deep breath, pressing my hand into my side. “Nate here was my father once upon a time” I said . “Wait! What?!” Gun said . “Yes!! She is my daughter, my first child. He said walking to me, he moved my hand. “Stop Nathan” I said No Gun came up to us. “Nate, that’s a bullet hole” he said “Nah” I said “Sweetheart, I’ve been shot a time or two, I know what bullet wounds look like.” he said gently touching my side. “Look, I’m fi-” I said gasping as he pulled my shirt up. “Hey Asshole, hands off” I said. “It’s just a” I stopped and stumbled. No Gun caught me and he swung me up into his arms. “We have to get her to the hospital. Hardison, could you make it so she’s on… um Eliot’s insurance plan.” “Sure” Gun said. “If that’s Hardison, that makes you Eliot” I said “Yes darlin’ it makes me Eliot” he said I smiled and then gasped as Nathan put pressure on my wound. “Ok, Nate she’s Kaitlynn Lund. Her social is 143-70-5312. She was born right here in Los Angeles, and fiancé of Wesley Sinclair, here” he said “Ok, Eliot you take her and I’ll be there as soon as possible.” Nathan said. “Alright, first though” he said putting me down, he smoothed his hair back, “Come on Nate, hit me, and make it look real” He said Nathan nodded and he slugged Eliot in the face twice and then he kicked him in the ribs twice for good measure. When he was done, Eliot looked terrible. Eliot spit out blood, “Nice shots Boss man” …  
Ambulance Bay…  
“Help me please” Eliot yelled. “What happened sir” came a nurse. “My fiancé and I just got mugged, she w-was sh-shot” Eliot said stumbling. “Whoa there” the doctor said “No hey, my fiancé” he stammered. “Here put her down here” he said Eliot held my hand, his face so full of concern, it was hard to believe it was an act. “Mr. ..?” “Sinclair, Wesley Sinclair” he said “Mr. Sinclair, we need to take care of you as well” “as long as I can stay with her” “Of course, now what’s your fiancé’s name?” “Kaitlynn Lund.” “Ok, Kaitlynn, I am Dr. Sleazak, do you remember what happened?” “We had just gotten done with dinner, Wesley was paying the bill” I gasped as the doctor probed the wound. “Three guys came out of an alley and asked me for a cigarette, they robbed me and I went to run when one of them grabbed Wesley who had just come out of the restaurant. They took my ring, my wallet, and then grabbed me and I went to get away again when one pulled a gun out of his belt and..” I stopped coughing up blood, “Ok, we need to get her on her side” They did. “Ok, I don’t see an exit wound” he said . I looked up into Eliot’s eyes. “You’re gonna be fine darlin’” he said patting my hand gently. “Mr. Sinclair, we need to take her up to surgery and remove the bullet, which we believe is in her lung.” Eliot nodded. “You are going to stay here and answer the police’s questions.” Eliot nodded again, Eliot looked pained, then he stood up and kissed my forehead. “Darlin’, you be safe and come back to me, so we can get married, I already promised my momma black haired, blue eyed grand babies.” “Alright Wes-Wesley” I said as they wheeled me away. …  
With The Police…  
“Mr. Sinclair?” Came a voice. Eliot looked up. “Yes sir” “We’d like to ask you some questions about what happened?” “Ok” Eliot said. “What restaurant, were you and Miss Lund visiting?” “The Green Briar” Eliot said “Ok, and how many assailants were there?” “There were three. The first one, 5’3” 120lbs, with a red spider web tattoo on the left side of his face. Number two: 5’11” 240 lbs, blond streaks in his black hair, a dragon tattoo on his right shoulder and a red spider web on his left hand. The last man was 6’9” and 290 lbs. with a shaved head, and a swastika on the back of his hand. And a red spider web on the back of his head.” Eliot said he was getting checked out. “Ma’am, I am alright. A couple of stitches, maybe an x-ray or two.” He said “Alright” “OK, how much can you tell me about what was taken?” “Her ring, a 1.5 carat diamond set in platinum, set me back 6 months pay” Eliot said laughing, “My watch, a Rolex silver. Her purse with a bout $350.00 dollars, Credit cards, I had about $200.00 dollars in my wallet, no cards oh and our sense of security and safety, can you get that back for us?” he said acting angry. “Look can I go see here” “Kaitlynns still in surgery, the bullet was lodged in her lung, it broke a rib” “Ok, well can I go up to the surgical waiting room.” “Of course.” …  
3 days later…  
I woke up with a pain in my chest, and a tube in my mouth. “Hey” came Nathan’s voice. “Don’t try to talk, the tube has to be there.” he said I pointed to my ring finger. “Eliot?” I nodded, “I’m here darlin, I’m fine” he said “What happened?” I signed. “You were shot” a nurse said coming in. “You speak ASL?” I asked. She nodded. “My 17 year old son is deaf” she said “The doctor will be in in a few minutes to access your lung function” I nodded, “Could you translate?” “Of course” she said smiling. “Did Wesley talk to the police?” “Yeah sweetheart” he said “Tell them about the skin head?” “Yes” Dr. Sleazak came in, “Miss Lund are you ready to get that tube out” I nodded, “Ok take a deep breath and blow” “Ok” I signed. “1...2...3...” he said, I blew the breath out, I coughed as the tube came out. “Ok Kaitlynn, you aren’t going to be able to speak above a whisper for a little while” he said I nodded and he left, as did the nurse. “What did you tell the police?” I whispered, “I gave them the descriptions that you gave Nate and I” Eliot said I nodded, “Thank you” I whispered. “Ok, I need to know why you needed to see me” Nathan said, “My child is missing” I whispered. “What?” Nathan said “My son is missing, everyone said that he died, but I know that he is alive.” I said as the door opened and a little blond whirlwind came in and threw herself at Eliot. “I thought that you were hurt” she said “Why would you think that?” “Cause Hardison said that Nate had hit you and you were in the hospital” she said then she saw me, “Who’s she?” She said with contempt in her voice. “Keylan Ford, meet Parker Roth” Nathan said “Ford, oh she’s playing related to you” “NO, I Am related to him” I said. Nathan nodded, Parker gently laid down on my bed. “You’re pretty and you smell nice” I nodded. “Thanks” I said. She nodded and promptly fell asleep. “Uh…is she medicated?” “Nah Darlin’ but she should be” Eliot said smiling. “Keylan, we don’t handle kidnapping.” Nathan said. “My son Nathan, your grandchild ok, I am almost 20 years old, and Never once in all that time have I ever asked you for Anything, not once” I yelled in a whisper. …  
Two Days Later…  
“Have you noticed these bruised on her neck doctor?” the nurse said, indicating to the hand-shaped bruises around Keylan’s neck. “We need to get the police involved in this” “No, it’s not what you think” I said, “What sweetie?” “The bruises on my neck, it was a sex thing” I said not looking at them. “Your fiancé, was he the one who did this?” “Yeah, it was a one time and only one time thing.” I said “I’m over 18, it’s not a bad thing” “Ok” I saw Eliot at the door. “Wesley” I said “Ah, there’s my girl” he said kissing me on the cheek. “Mr. Sinclair, you’re fiancé should be able to come home as soon as tomorrow. Are you able to change dressings?” “Yes sir, I can change a variety of dressings” “Alright, oh and no more crazy sex choking games” Eliot’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “Of course not ma’am” he said. The doctor and nurse left, he cocked an eye brow at me. “Crazy, sex choking games?” “Hey these people get their thoughts from anywhere” I said covering my neck with my hair. “Hey look so you are getting out as soon as tomorrow, you should be happy” He said “I Am Happy, Eliot I am just uh… I am great” I said “you sure?” “yeah” I said smiling at him. …  
At Leverage HQ…  
“What have you got Hardison?” Nate said hovering. “Ok Nate, Keylan Adelaide Ford-Foster, born February 28, 1989 to Kallista Forbes-Ford and well you know…” “Yeah” “Ok, she was one of the only eleven survivors in a 32 car pile up in…” “Portland” Nate said “Yeah…oh man among the dead were Krispin Gregory Foster, 4 years old, and Kaine Vaughn Foster age 2, were killed when a semi-driven by James Turner, a logger from Forks WA” Hardison brought up a picture of Nate’s two grandchildren, happy and alive on all of the screens, then there was one of a large sheet covering all but two tiny hands. Nate made a pained noise and he dropped heavily into a chair. “Keylan Foster age 17, mother of two lost 4 members of her family, including her mother Kallista Ryan, her husband Anthony Foster age 22” Hardison stopped. “Nate do you know her step-fathers name?” “Matthew Ryan” Nate said, “Hardison?” “Yeah man” “Please put the picture of the happy two kids back on the plasma and go talk to Parker” “Yes sir” he did and left. “Nate blew the picture of his two grandchildren up. “Pregnant girl loses infant son to still birth after pile up” Nate read, “Teen mom Keylan Foster feels car accident was to blame for the death of her son, Kellan Anthony” he said reading the report. …  
With Hardison…  
“Nate has grandkids” He whispered to Parker. “What?” “Yep, well he had three grandchildren, all three deceased” Hardison said “Wow” Parker said sadly. “Wow, what?” Sophie said “Did you know that Nate had been married before Maggie?” “No I did not” Sophie said sounding upset. “Did you know that he had a kid from said marriage?” “What, his only child’s been Sam?” “Nope, he has a girl, her name is Keylan, she’s 19” Parker said “Wow” Sophie said. “yeah, she’s pretty, and she smells really nice” Parker said. …


	2. Chapter 2

At Hospital…  
I watched Eliot pacing as I was signing myself out AMA(Against Medical Advice). “This is nuts Darlin, he said tomorrow” he said. “Mr. Sinclair, I assure you, she’s healthy enough to go home” “Then why is she signing out AMA” Eliot yelled. “ELIOT!” I said, “I am 19 years old, and I want to be home with you for my birthday” I said “Eliot, I thought that your name was Wesley” “It’s Eliot Wesley, he hates Eliot so only when I’m really pissed do I use it” I said covering my own butt. “Oh, I understand, my name is Abner Edward Sleazak” he said, “Abner, did you get beat up a lot?” Eliot said, “You have no idea” he said. “I’m gonna go process this paperwork.” “Alright” Eliot said “That was close” he said I nodded, “I’d understand if you just wanted to bail, I am nothing to you” “You’re my bosses daughter” “I am really nothing to Nathan” I said, “Alright darlin calm down, but I ain’t going anywhere” I nodded and dozed off, when I woke up, Eliot was asleep, his legs propped up on my bed. The iv’s were out and a bag full of medical supplies were there. I grabbed my clothes which had been washed. I got my jeans and boots on quietly. My shirt was more annoying, I gasped trying to untie my hospital gown. “You know you could ask for help?” he said. I turned around, he had one eye open. “Could you please help me” I said he stood up and untied my hospital gown. “I don’t have a bra” “I’ll look away” he said. …  
With Hospital…  
“Wait, you all have met her?” Sophie said. “Yeah, she’s here in the city” Hardison said. “Ok” she said “Where’s Eliot?” “With her” Parker said giggling. “What?” “They’re engaged” Parker said making over exaggerated air quotes. “Engaged?” “Something happened to her and she needed a hospital so I fixed it so she’d be on Eliot’s insurance.” “Oh ok, is she ok?” “No word from him yet” Sophie looked through the clear glass at Nate. “He’s been standing there just staring at the picture of the beautiful kids. “Who are the kids?” Sophie said. “Those are his grandkids” “They look just like their mom” Parker said. “They look just like Nate” Sophie said “Parker tilted her head. “They do look a lot like Nate” she said Nate came to the door, “They look like her and because she looks like me, so do they” Nate said Sophie walked up to him and she hugged him. “What’s the deal with her” Sophie said “She had been shot” Hardison said “She’s gonna be fine” Nate said. Parker hugged him stiffly. “Sorry” she said “Don’t be” he said smiling. …  
At The Hospital…  
I was being wheeled out by Eliot, “Alright Mr. Sinclair, take care of her” “Well do” Eliot said, he left, I got up with Eliot’s assistance. “Mr. Spencer, it was nice meeting you, but I need to get to the train station” I said, “You were just shot. You have to lay low and get better” “I have nowhere to go to get better” I said “Hey!” Nathan said coming out of the hospital looking pissed. “Oh God, What Nathan?” I said “I come to see you and they say YOU CHECKED OUT” He yelled. “Nathan, please I am over 18, and I have shit to do” I said “I can take care of myself, I’m good, I don’t need your help” I said heading in the opposite direction. A few seconds later Nathan grabbed my shoulders. “Come back to HQ, we’ll get you set up somewhere” he said “No thanks” I said “Wasn’t really a request?” “Nathan, I AM ALMOST 20 years old. I don’t need anything from you” I said struggling to get free from him. “I’m not letting you go, So. Stop. Struggling.” Eliot came up to us. “Nate, you’re hurting her, the front desk called for security, let her go, I’ll take her to my place” Nate nodded and he left. …  
On The Way “Home”(Eliot’s)…  
Eliot had stopped at the pharmacy, and picked up the prescriptions, I was dozing in his 2008 Chevy Silverado pickup. He came out with a bag and bouquet of flowers. “You got flowers?” I said not opening my eyes.” “Their for my neighbor.” he said I smiled and looked at him. …  
At Eliot’s House…  
“Nice digs” I said “Thanks” he said “Wanna walk?” “As opposed to what?” “I could carry you into the house” “I’ll walk, but thanks for the offer” I said he nodded and went across the street, I watched as he handed the flowers to a little old lady. “Ms. Anderson, how are you this afternoon?” he asked in his super sexy southern drawl. “I am doing beautifully Eliot, and yourself?” “I am great” he said. She looked over his shoulder, at me and I waved. “Hello deary, you can come over here and introduce yourself” she said. I walked over. “he-hello” I said she reached for my hand, I flinched. “Hello Miss…?” “Ford, Keylan Ford” I said “Well Miss Keylan, I am Andrea Anderson, what brings you to these parts?” “I’m a new friend of Eliot’s ma’am” I said “Eliot, weren’t you going to start dinner?” I said “Yes” He said “Miss Ford, you take care of Eliot won’t you? Oh and don’t be a stranger” she said sounding sweet. “Yes ma’am” we went to leave. “Eliot could I talk to you for just a moment?” “Of course” he said “Keylan, go ahead” he said handing me the keys. “What’s wrong Ms. Anderson?” “That girl’s been abused” “Ms. Anderson, how do you know that?” “Her demeanor, her face, I went to touch her hand and she flinched. She’s got makeup covering her bruises. You’ll help her won’t you” “Now that it’s been brought to my attention, you bet your ass I will” he said kissing her cheek. “Good boy” he was walking back across the street when he pulled his phone out. “Nate, we have a serious problem with your kid.” …  
In The House…  
Eliot came in and he begin to clear off the couch and he covered it with a large sheet. “Pretty sure I don’t have cooties” “Not you darlin’ I let a homeless vet stay here for a month, he might have had them” “You need some help?” “No, little miss bullet wound” “Ok” I said watching him work. “Do you want a shower?” “I can’t, I’d need help, and we so don’t know each other well enough” I said “I could help you” Parker said from the doorway. “We don’t know each other well enough either but at least you’re a girl” I said “Ok, so you guys get Keylan showered, I’ll get dinner started.” “Do I get to stay for dinner?” Parker asked expectantly. “Yes Parker you can stay for dinner.” “Yes!!” Parker said ushering me to the bathroom. …  
In The Living Room…  
Eliot pulled his hair back into a ponytail, “Eliot, what’s wrong?” Nate said. “She’s got makeup covering massive bruising on her face and neck.” Eliot said quietly. “Maybe she covered up after she was mugged” Eliot shook his head. “No, these are at least a week to 10 days old” Nate groaned. “Nate, we gotta do something for her” he said Nathan nodded. …  
In the Bathroom…  
“These things are amazing, you don’t have to get your whole body wet” Parker said of the removable shower nozzle. “Great, cause I cannot have my side wet.” she nodded and began to set the temperature. “Let’s get you cleaned up” she said “You need help taking your shirt off?” “Yes please, oh and I don’t have a bra on” “Me either” she said. She unhooked my sling and set it on the sink. She pulled my un-injured side out first and she helped me get undressed, and began to run the water down my back, then she soaped up a wash cloth and ran it down my back gently. …  
In the Kitchen…  
“Did she talk about a boyfriend?” “Not to me man” Eliot said. “What about her step-father?” “I’ll have Hardison look into him” Nate said. “Alright, oh and if he hit her, I’ll whup his ass myself, adult or not.” Eliot said angrily chopping green peppers. “Eliot, you’re gonna break your cutting board.” Nate said, smiling at the emotion coming off the usually quiet and reserved “hitter” for their team. …  
Bathroom…  
“You have a ton of bruising on your back.” Parker said observantly. I nodded sadly, “Has it being going on long?” “Um, yeah but you can’t tell Nathan” She nodded. “How long?” she said touching my hair. “Since I was 9, right after I saw Nathan for the last time.” I said beginning to cry. “Oh, please don’t cry?” she said I looked away from her, she stepped out. …  
Outside…  
“She’s done?” Eliot said “No, she’s crying, and I don’t handle crying well” she said Eliot went to go in, when Parker stood there. “It’s bad Nate, she’s got extensive bruising on her back, about 70% of her back and stomach.” she said “Oh, and she said it’s been happening since she was about 9, after you last saw them Nate” Eliot nodded and moved Parker physically. …  
Bathroom…  
I heard the door open, and I saw Eliot, I covered myself with the towel. “Parker doesn’t handle crying?” I said “She’s not exactly an emotional person” he said I nodded he looked at my back. “Great aren’t they?” I said sadly. “I’ve had better” he said pulling his t-shirt up, revealing a yellowing bruise. “Ouch” he nodded “That was from Hardison” he said gently touching my hand, I flinched and pulled away. “Keylan, who hit you darlin” “No one, I fell against a door” “Who hit you?” He said “It’s not any concern of yours Eliot” I said getting out of the tub. He wrapped the towel around me. “Who. Hit. You?” “My step-brother, Jeffery, he’s 25, 6’9”” I said beginning to freak out. “Hey come here” he said “he attacked me for the first time, when I was nine. He was 14” I said he wrapped me in a robe. “Nate’s outside, with Parker, they can take their meals to go” he said setting me down on the closed toilet lid. He walked out. …  
Outside…  
Eliot walked out. “She’s alright, I’ll take care of her tonight, by myself, look into her step-brother, Jeffery, she said he was the one abusing her. She’s got major bruising on her back, stomach, legs and two bruises around her neck, I think he may have sexually assaulted her.” Parker growled, “I told her you two would leave…ah with your meals” he said as Parker started to protest. “Ok” “Eliot please take care of her, she may not think I care, but I do” Eliot nodded and plated up the food for the two them. “I’ll come by in a few days” Nate said “Alright?” “Of course” Eliot said. …


End file.
